The Challenge
by Regina Artemis DeLuna
Summary: Ginevra Weasley never backs down from a challenge. So when the twins jokingly challenge Ginny to seduce Fleur Delacour, a deliciously sensual woman who happens to also be engaged to their brother, Ginny's pride forces her to agree.
1. Scheming

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Angst, Slight AU and mild OOC, some spoilers, Femme-slash (yuri) and possible Slash (yaoi)**

**Summary: Ginevra Weasley never backs down from a challenge. So when the twins jokingly challenge Ginny to seduce Fleur Delacour, a deliciously sensual woman who happens to also be engaged to their brother, Ginny's pride forces her to agree. But what happens when Ginny's conscience won't leave her be? What happens when Fleur actually starts to fall for Ginny? Will Ginny swallow her pride and betray her brother to be with Fleur? Will she want to? Or will she end up breaking the veela's heart?**

**Chapter One: Scheming**

"Hey Gin!!!!" called Fred, slightly buzzed from the punch he and his twin had laced with Firewhiskey.

"What?" snapped Ginny, irritated at the twins' antics already.

"Come here," said George, his goofy grin matching his twin's.

Ginny rolled her eyes before elegantly rising from the seat she had been perched on, and sashaying to the twins, her hips swaying tantalizingly. Ginny had grown into quite the woman.

"Yes?" she sighed, exasperated.

"We have a little challenge for you, dear sister," said Fred, grinning widely at her and tipping his chair back.

"Oh really?" asked Ginny, feigning disinterest, "and what, pray tell, do you have in mind?"

The twins exchanged a glance and sniggered.

"Something, you, Gin-Gin, could never accomplish," teased George.

Ginny's trademark temper flared and she nearly growled. They knew damn well she could never resist a challenge!

"Really now?" she said mock-pleasantly through gritted teeth, "Try me."

Fred smirked.

"I don't know..." Fred said slowly, "This really probably IS too much for even the brilliant Ginny Weasley to handle..." he snickered.

"_Just tell me already!_" hissed the angry redhead.

George held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay!!!" he laughed, "We'll tell you..."

"Prepare to be blown away by the sheer impossibility of this, but..."

"We challenge you..."

"To seduce..."

"Fleur Delacour, notoriously delicious and sensual veela..."

The twins looked at each other, smiling smugly, absolutely certain that their sister would refuse.

Ginny was flabbergasted. _Her, _seduce _Fleur?!_ Their brother's _fiancée?!_ No! Impossible! But...she had to do it! She just _had to_! Or she'd forever have to face her brother's smug looks.

"Alright," she said primly, "I accept."

The twins stopped smiling and stared at her in shock.

"WHAT?!" Fred spluttered.

"But it's impossible!!!" cried George.

"I **SAID** _I accept_!" she snapped, "Now shoo! By the time I'm finished with her, she'll be declaring her undying devotion to me!!!"

With that, Ginny stormed away from the stunned twins and scanned the crowd for her victim.

She spotted moon colored hair sandwiched between messy black hair and ginger. She zeroed in, startled to see Fleur laughing at something Harry said, while she hung off of Bill's arm and gazed up at him affectionately.

She knew that Harry had saved her sister, Gabrielle in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that Fleur had had a soft spot for him ever since, but she had no idea they were such good friends. She shrugged off her confusion for the moment, however, when she saw Fleur excuse herself and head to the loo.

_'Nows my chance!'_ she thought in glee.

She slowly followed the blonde at a distance until Fleur entered the bathroom.

Ginny waited outside the door patiently, wondering how begin her seduction. She knew she was an exceptionally attractive woman, but was she good looking enough to tempt Fleur Delacour, the gorgeous veela?

She was startled from her thoughts, however, when she heard a sob from inside the bathroom. She hesitated for a moment, before knocking on the door.

"Fleur?" she inquired.

The muffled sobs paused, before Fleur slowly opened the door a crack and glared at her.

"What do _you _want?" she snapped in her newly unaccented English.

Ginny only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, first off, I would like to know why you were sitting in the bathroom, crying your eyes out," she stated coolly.

Fleur blushed furiously.

"That is none of your concern!!" she snarled, angry at having been caught crying by someone, especially Ginny, "Now, if you would be so kind as to _leave_..."

Ginny, however, ignored Fleur's telltale scowl and pushed her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Now," began Ginny, "Why were you crying?"

"Because I'm upset, you daft girl!" snapped Fleur, having seen the stubbornly determined look on Ginny's pretty face.

Ginny sighed, praying for patience.

"Well of course..." she said softly, trying to be sympathetic, "I could tell...the question is...why? I mean...You're engaged to a good man who you are obviously in love with, you're beautiful, young, and you have your whole life ahead of you...what could be so bad that you're hiding in a bathroom, crying? Is it Bill? Your family? Your friends? Did they do something to upset or hurt you?"

Fleur averted her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she whispered, tears filling her bright silvery blue eyes.

Ginny didn't have to pretend to be concerned now...she had never known Fleur to cry in front of anyone...EVER!

"Fleur?" she whispered. When Fleur looked up, she continued, "Do I need a reason? I just do...I may not have shown it in the past, but I think there's more to you than meets the eye...more than just a pretty face."

Fleur turned away.

"I'm right, aren't I? Please Fleur...tell me. I swear that whatever you say, I'll keep a secret. I also promise to try my best to be there for you and help you. Please...it's just me, Fleur, just us girls...please trust me..." she murmured, tucking a wayward strand of Fleur's pale moon colored hair behind her ear.

Fleur's tears finally overflowed and she threw herself in Ginny's arms, sobbing. Ginny stood, stunned still, until she finally came to her senses and held Fleur closely.

_'This is wrong,'_ her conscience nagged, _'It's wrong to play with someone's feelings like this...' _

Ginny's guilt succeeded in making her feel awful and she held Fleur tighter.

_'I can't do this...'_ thought Ginny, feeling sick, _'It's too cruel...I—I can't...I'm not like this!'_

Fleur continued to weep, head buried in Ginny's neck.

_'God...this is horrible...Oh Merlin, help me!'_

_'I won't! I WON'T! But...my brothers...what will they say if I wimp out? I'll never hear the end of it!!! But Fleur...I never liked her...but now....with her like this, she's...HUMAN...Oh Merlin, I can't do this...what will I do???'_

Ginny was interrupted from her thoughts when Fleur finally spoke.

"If I tell you a secret...do you swear you'll never tell another soul?" she whispered, looking everywhere but Ginny.

Ginny hesitated, before coming to a decision.

"I swear," she vowed.

Fleur gently stepped out of Ginny's embrace and slowly drew her wand as Ginny watched her curiously. With a wave of the wand, all the glamours and make-up Fleur had been wearing disappeared.

Ginny gasped in horror, for on Fleur's usually pretty face were bruises and cuts.

A once over showed large hand shaped bruises on Fleur's arms, as if she had been grabbed roughly; and more bruises and cuts littered her body.

"Oh Fleur," choked Ginny, "Who did this?"

Fleur, whose tears had subsided somewhat, began to cry anew.

"B-b-bill...!" and with that Fleur collapsed onto the bathroom floor, hands covering her bruised face in shame.

Ginny suddenly felt as if her whole world had cracked, and she had to grab onto the sink for support when her knees threatened to give out.

"What?!" she whispered.

"Bill...he beats me."

**AN: Ooh! Cliffie!!! **

**Review and tell me if you're interested in more!!!!**

—**Reggie**


	2. Fleur's Secret

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Angst, Slight AU and mild OOC, some spoilers, Femme-slash (yuri) and possible Slash (yaoi)**

**Summary: Ginevra Weasley never backs down from a challenge. So when the twins jokingly challenge Ginny to seduce Fleur Delacour, a deliciously sensual woman who happens to also be engaged to their brother, Ginny's pride forces her to agree. But what happens when Ginny's conscience won't leave her be? What happens when Fleur actually starts to fall for Ginny? Will Ginny swallow her pride and betray her brother to be with Fleur? Will she want to? Or will she end up breaking the veela's heart?**

**Chapter Two: Fleur's Secret**

Ginny paced her room, where she and Fleur had moved to after Fleur's declaration.

"Ginevra?" whispered Fleur.

Ginny stopped her pacing and turned to Fleur.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?" asked Fleur in a small voice.

Ginny was surprised.

"Why would I hate you?" she asked, confused, "It's not your fault..."

"But he's your brother..." pointed out Fleur, looking at the pattern on the rug.

Ginny exhaled harshly.

"I know...but I also know you're not lying..."

"How?"

"Because!" burst out Ginny, "Because...he hasn't been the same since Greyback...he's...been more aggressive...almost violent...and his temper is something awful..."

Fleur nodded.

"Ever since Greyback attacked him, he's been very...restless," she said hesitantly, "More demanding, and it scared me...it still does. He isn't the man I cared about anymore..."

Ginny sighed.

"When did he first hurt you?" Ginny asked gently.

Fleur suddenly got a far away look in her eyes...as if remembering something from a long time ago.

"It started about a month after the attack. Bill was still recovering and I was still concerned about his health and how he was going to cope...one night we were getting ready for bed, as usual...and he wanted to have sex. I said no, because he was still healing and I didn't want him to hurt himself, and in addition to that, I wasn't ready...but...he wouldn't take no for an answer. And when I refused, he became angry, very angry, and we started arguing until, finally his rage overflowed and he slapped me. He immediately apologized afterwards, but he was never the same after. About a week after the slap, he asked for sex again. I said no then too, because he had accidentally reopened some of his wounds during our argument. Suddenly, he got this cold look in his eyes...like a stranger...and he turned over and wouldn't talk to me anymore. I was worried so I kept pestering him, asking him what was wrong...I should have left it alone...but I didn't...I just kept at it until he got so mad, he hit me again...but this time, he didn't stop...he just did it over and over again, until I was on the floor, helpless and bleeding..." she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Fleur?" asked Ginny hesitantly.

"He raped me," Fleur blurted out, "I couldn't stop it, I was just too weak and I told him no, but he didn't listen and by then I was so wounded that I was helpless against him...I just...couldn't fight him...I was weak...too weak."

Fleur began to sob and Ginny didn't know whether to hold her or cry herself. The decision was made for her however, when Fleur curled up into Ginny's side. Ginny automatically turned and wrapped her arms around Fleur's shaking shoulders, all the while making soothing noises to reassure her. Suddenly Fleur pulled away.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she whispered, wiping away her tears.

"What? Why?!" cried Ginny.

"Because, Ginevra..." said Fleur, looking suddenly vulnerable, "I...Merlin, I thought I was over this..."

"Over what?" asked Ginny, confused.

"This!" sobbed Fleur suddenly, "I shouldn't be near you...I...I started dating Bill to curb this craving but I can see now that it didn't work!"

"What in seven hells are you talking about Fleur!? You're not making any sense! What craving? What didn't work?" cried Ginny in frustration.

Fleur's eyes flashed.

"The craving to do this..." and with that, Fleur grabbed Ginny and passionately covered her mouth with hers.

The kiss was rough and unforgiving and Ginny whimpered. Fleur, hearing the whimper, gentled the kiss and caressed Ginny's face, pulling her closer. Her hands roamed Ginny's curvaceous body, cupping her ample breasts through her suddenly too thin shirt and Ginny gasped.

"Fleur," Ginny moaned breathlessly when Fleur began to kiss her neck, "Fleur, stop, you're upset..."

Fleur suddenly pulled back and glared at Ginny.

"If you think," she said acidly, "That you would be taking advantage of me, you're wrong. I've wanted you for years. I dated Bill to curb my craving for you, but he was only a substitute. Yes, I did care for him, and yes, I was prepared to marry him, but I'd give it all away if you just give me a chance to be with you..."

"Don't tell me you still would have married him even though he beat you?!" asked Ginny, horrified.

Fleur averted her eyes.

"If it meant being close to you, I would have followed you to hell," she then turned pleading eyes to Ginny, "The reason I was crying wasn't just because of Bill...it was because I felt helpless...I knew you could never love me and I felt hopeless and trapped. On one hand, I wanted to be near you, I wanted to be a part of your life, but I knew you didn't care for me, so I stayed with Bill to stay close to you. He was the next best thing and when he and I kissed, it was never him I thought about, it was you."

"Fleur—" began Ginny.

"No!" cried Fleur, then continued on in an urgent voice, "Please, just listen...I...I love you Ginevra! I always have and I always will. Please Ginevra, please...give me a chance...and if not, then just make love to me once so that I can pretend. After that I can die in peace...please..."

"Die?" whispered Ginny, "What...Fleur, what do you mean by die?"

Fleur looked away, then said, "I'd rather die than live in a world where you don't love me...I would have died anyways. When a Veela sleeps with another person other than their intended, they slowly die an agonizing death. Bill and I had never had sex before that night when he forced himself on me. That night, he didn't just rape me, he sped up my inevitable death...I would have died after marrying him and consummating the marriage anyways, but when he raped me, he made the process speed up...I was ready to die...I just wanted your face to be the last thing I saw when I did...but then you had to go and act like you care..." here Fleur choked back a sob, before continuing, "I just couldn't hold it in anymore...I had to tell you...the only other people who know that you are my intended are Harry...and Fred and George...they overheard me talking to Harry and asked me about it. I forbid all three of them from telling you though...I wanted you to love me on your own...but I guess that will never happen..."

"Fleur, I—" began Ginny.

"No!" cried Fleur passionately, before pulling Ginny to her again, "Please...just for tonight...pretend you love me...just for tonight...I'll never ask anything of you again...just make love to me once, and my life will be complete..."

Ginny gulped, before nodding and hesitantly cupping Fleur's cheek, and leaned in to kiss her.

Fleur sighed softly, letting Ginny take control and moaned when Ginny began to shyly touch Fleur's body. Ginny grew bolder with Fleur's encouraging noises and soon, both were nude on Ginny's bed.

Ginny gasped as she gazed at Fleur's glorious but wounded body.

Fleur shifted uncomfortably, ashamed.

"I can hide them, if you want," whispered Fleur, averting her eyes.

"No," whispered Ginny quickly, "Let me heal them..."

Fleur's eyes widened.

"I forgot," she breathed, referring to Ginny's status as a mediwitch.

Ginny smiled softly, before kissing Fleur again and making the veela melt into a puddle. Each and every wound was then kissed and healed with the soft glow of healing warmth that came from Ginny's touch. Every bruise, cut, and scrape disappeared under Ginny's gentle ministrations, and Fleur arched into Ginny's every caress. Her body seemed to fit perfectly against Ginny's and Ginny sighed, enjoying the feeling of completeness she felt being intimate with Fleur.

Soon, the only place left to heal was Fleur's battered core, and Ginny did so with pleasure, pressing her tongue into Fleur's moist warm heat, healing all the damage inside and making Fleur cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Gin—Ginevra!" she whimpered, fingers threading through Ginny's long red hair and pushing Ginny's plundering mouth closer to her wetness, "Please!"

Ginny obliged and was soon wrapping her tongue around Fleur's little pink nub, making Fleur scream.

"Ginevra! Ah! I—I...I want...ung! To—ah! To touch you!" cried Fleur, whimpering in pleasure.

Ginny moaned, thinking that a very good idea, and crawled up Fleur's body, kissing every inch of skin she could reach as she went. Ginny eventually reached Fleur's full pink lips, and kissed them passionately.

"Please Ginevra..." whispered Fleur, "make love to me...I want to come with you..."

Ginny moaned loudly at Fleur's words and pulled Fleur closer, pressing herself against Fleur, and both women moaned when their cores touched.

Ginny rubbed and ground her warm mound against her lover's and Fleur lost herself in Ginny's caresses, becoming a pile of helpless moans and broken mutterings in French. Right as both women were about to climax, Ginny whispered a spell, before kissing Fleur and both screamed as their orgasms ripped through them.

Ginny collapsed onto Fleur's prone body, spent and drained, but happy and aglow with post-coital bliss. Fleur sighed in satisfaction and wrapped her arms around Ginny's cooling, naked body.

"Come under the covers," she said sleepily to Ginny. Ginny sighed softly and obliged, smiling gently when Fleur snuggled into her embrace.

"Ginny?" whispered Fleur, uncertainly.

"Yes?" asked Ginny.

"Thank you," she said softly, "I can die in peace now..."

"You're not going to die!" snapped Ginny, suddenly angry.

Fleur looked startled, before her eyes narrowed and she paused, trying to decipher what was different. She gasped when she discovered it, thinking the feeling had only been a product of their love-making.

"What did you do?!" she cried.

Ginny averted her eyes.

"I completed the bond," she muttered, "Now you won't die...I didn't just heal your body, I healed your veela magic...the magic that was killing you after Bill raped you. That would have killed you had your mate forsaken you because of it...I showed it that I still want you even though you're not a virgin..."

Fleur gazed at her, stunned.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she gasped, slowly becoming angry, "Now you can never be with anyone else, you daft girl! You're stuck with me! A woman you don't love and probably never will! Do you have any idea what the bond entails?! We're basically married now!"

"I know," said Ginny calmly.

"Know? You don't KNOW!!!" she cried, becoming slightly hysterical, "Ginevra! You stupid, stupid girl!!!!"

"One would think you don't want me, considering the big deal you're making of this," pointed out Ginny, sounding hurt. Fleur looked at her incredulously.

"Of course I want you, you idiotic girl!" she snapped, "It's just that...."

"What?" asked Ginny kindly when Fleur trailed off and her eyes filled with tears.

"It's just that...that...now...now you'll hate me...you'll resent me because you can't be with anyone else because of me...I'll always be in your way...you'll be stuck with me, someone you could never love and...and you can never have anyone else for fear of killing me...you're only with me out of pity...so that you won't be the cause of my death...I should have never said anything!" she cried, beginning to sob.

Ginny was stunned into silence, before coming to her senses.

"Now who's acting stupid?" she chuckled affectionately. Fleur looked up, an angry retort on the tip of her tongue. She never got to say it, however, because Ginny took that tongue into her mouth and pulled Fleur back into her arms.

Fleur stared at her, stunned and tears forgotten, asked one singular question.

"Why?" she whispered.

Ginny smiled tenderly.

"You think I could never love you...I think you're wrong...and I know being with you will be a challenge...but I'm Ginny Weasley...and I never back down from a challenge. Especially when it's as important as this..."

Fleur gaped.

"I don't love you now, Fleur...but I think I will soon...because you're beautiful and loving and kind and I would be crazy to give up the unconditional love you're offering me...When you told me you would die without me...the thought of you dying...I couldn't bear it! So you say I can't love you? That sounds like a challenge..." she murmured, eyes sparkling, "and guess what? I never back down from a challenge!"

And with that said, Ginny scooped Fleur back into her arms and made love to her all over again, proving that Ginny Weasley did not, indeed, ever back down from a challenge.

**AN: Haha, well, that's it for now!!! If you want more, you'll have to review and gimme some lovin!!!**

**Should I end it now, or make it go on longer with everyone's reactions and more drama?**

**Review and tell me what you want!!!**


	3. Bill's Fury, Ginevra's Wrath

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Angst, Slight AU and mild OOC, some spoilers, Femme-slash (yuri) and possible Slash (yaoi)**

**Summary: Ginevra Weasley never backs down from a challenge. So when the twins jokingly challenge Ginny to seduce Fleur Delacour, a deliciously sensual woman who happens to also be engaged to their brother, Ginny's pride forces her to agree. But what happens when Ginny's conscience won't leave her be? What happens when Fleur actually starts to fall for Ginny? Will Ginny swallow her pride and betray her brother to be with Fleur? Will she want to? Or will she end up breaking the veela's heart?**

**Chapter Three: Bill's Fury, Ginevra's Wrath**

"I'm scared," whispered Fleur to Ginny after they finally got around to getting dressed.

Ginny was also scared...but hell would freeze over before she'd admit that to her already frightened lover. She sighed before pulling Fleur into her arms and kissing her softly.

"I know," she murmured, "but I'll be right there, beside you...and I will protect you."

"Against your own brother?" asked Fleur skeptically.

"Against my own brother," confirmed Ginny, "Don't you ever doubt that."

Fleur said nothing, instead she clung to Ginny like a lifeline and pressed her lips against hers, desperate for the comfort and strength of her lover's embrace.

Together, they left the room, ready to face Bill, come hell or high water.

----------------FDGW------------------

Fleur and Ginny quickly descended the stairs, surprised to find Bill and everyone else already at the bottom.

Bill grinned happily at Fleur...as if he had never laid a hand on her in his life.

Fleur gulped, afraid at what he might do when he found out.

Soon, the room's eyes were on both Ginny and Fleur.

Mrs. Weasley spoke first.

"And there's the bride to be!" she beamed, bustling forward and taking Fleur's hands in hers, "We were just wondering where you had run off to!"

"I—I was...talking to Ginevra in her room, actually," Fleur chuckled nervously.

"Ah," said Mrs. Weasley happily, "Getting to know your future family I see!"

"You could say that," muttered Ginny under her breath.

"What was that, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing," said Ginny louder.

"Actually," spoke up Fleur, boldly, "I have an announcement to make."

If all eyes hadn't been on Fleur before, they were now.

Fleur faltered under the attention and Ginny shifted imperceptibly closer, radiating support and comfort which Fleur drew courage from.

"It's about my engagement to Bill," she said.

People leaned forward, eager to hear what the bride to be was about to say.

"As of now..." she trailed off. Ginny subtly touched Fleur hand, giving her the strength to carry on, "As of now, I'm calling it off!" she declared.

A collective gasp was heard throughout those assembled and angry muttering broke out from all but four people. Those people were Harry, Fred, George, and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle.

"WHAT?!" came a roar from Fleur's left side.

The crowd parted to let a livid Bill pass through. Fleur shrank back and Ginny stepped forward, putting herself between Bill and Fleur.

"You heard her," stated Ginny coldly, eying Bill icily.

Bill gaped at his baby sister, before growing angry again.

"This is none of your concern Ginny," he said tersely, "Now step aside."

"So you can do what, Bill? Beat her?" yelled Ginny, all of the sudden furious.

The crowd was shocked into silence and Bill reeled back, as if slapped.

"What?!" he gaped.

"You heard me," said Ginny coolly.

Bill grew defensive.

"I don't know what you're taking about!" he snapped.

"Oh, I think you do, William," said Ginny, taking a step forward.

Bill was suddenly afraid and stepped back, for he knew how dangerous Ginny could become when she started calling people by their given names in that tone of voice. It usually meant some unlucky fool was about to be cursed into next week and Bill had a feeling he would be that fool if he didn't shut his mouth. But alas, his temper flared when Fleur averted her eyes, not bothering to defend him from those accusations.

"I never laid a hand on her!" he denied.

"LIAR!" Fleur suddenly screamed, moon colored eyes flashing.

All eyes were back on Fleur...but she was to angry to notice this time.

Fleur stepped forward, nudging Ginny aside and took a stand.

"You're a fucking liar, William Weasley!" she shrieked, "You did more than lay a hand on me! You beat, degraded and RAPED me!"

The crowd gasped, stunned.

"You would have killed me too," she hissed, suddenly a deadly calm, "Because you raped me, my Veela magic started killing me. If my intended hadn't come to my rescue, I'd still be dying! I may have cared for you once, William, but that night you crossed the line. Not only did you physically assault me, but you violated me as well! You are no longer the man I cared about...you—you've turned into a sadistic monster. Ever since Greyback attacked you, you've been this way...I know it's not all your fault, but you still raped me...I just can't force myself to be with you anymore! I know that if I had married you, I would have died trying to consummate the marriage, but I did it to be close to my intended...it was all for my intended..." she suddenly trailed off, turning to look at Ginny with tears in her eyes, "You hear that, Ginevra? This was all for you...only you...I've only ever loved you! I may have cared for him, but it was never love...'cause my heart is all yours. All yours."

With that Fleur fell into Ginny's arms, pressing her lips against those of her mate's.

Everyone was shocked still for a moment, before, suddenly, Bill came to his senses.

"YOU WHORE!" he screamed, and ripped Fleur away from Ginny before throwing her to the ground.

Fleur gave a cry of pain and cowered against the floor as Bill began to hurl himself forward...

"_E__xpulsum tardus!"_ screamed Ginny, then watched in satisfaction as Bill began to violently throw up slugs.

While Bill was sufficiently occupied, Ginny fell to her knees beside Fleur and gathered the beautiful veela into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, I promised I'd protect you and I did a lousy job of it," said Ginny softly.

"No," said Fleur, "You didn't. You protected me as best you could..."

"Really?" whispered Ginny unsureness coloring her tone.

"Really," said Fleur, smiling gently, before claiming Ginny's lips in a kiss. When they parted for air, Ginny smiled.

"You know what? No matter what happens...we'll face it together...That I promise," stated Ginny.

Fleur smiled tenderly.

"I know," was all she said before her lips were claimed by Ginny's once again.

**--------Fin--------**

**AN: and that's the end!!!!! Please review and tell me if you want a sequel, okay?**

**-Reggie**


End file.
